disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Kill Rider Dragon Mount
Your dragon ally dies and is reborn as a skeletal Dragon Mount. This uses a similar chart as a Druid's Animal Companion to level up, yet gains it's own abilities as well. The Basic statistics for a Dragon are as follows. 'Dragon Mount' Starting Statistics Type: '''Undead '''HD: 9d10+54 Size Large; Speed 20 ft., fly 10 ft. (Poor); AC +4 natural armor; Attack bite (3d6+1d6 fire (19-20 X2); Ability Scores Str 26, Dex 10, Con --, Int 8, Wis 13, Cha 19; Special Qualities hold breath, Dark vision 60 feet, +4 Racial bonus to Intimidate and Fly. Damage Reduction 10/Sword, Elemental Affinity (Fire), Elemental Fang. Feats: Toughness, Tiamat, Fafnir, Improved Toughness, Dragon's Health Though Skeletal Dragons are undead, they are not immune to Mind effecting, Paralysis, and stunning effects, instead they gain a +4 bonus on saves against them. The Dragon does not possess any technique slots, and instead can use each spell it gains from it's fire domain once per day each using it's total hit dice as it's level to determine the powers it knows from the domain. The Dragon Mount does not possess any of the abilities of the monster sub type other than the ability to use physical monster weapons. The Dragon Mount possesses 3 evility slots like all monster classes. It only begins with the starting Dragon Evility. You can purchase more evilities by spending your own mana, the dragon gains no mana. Class Level The character's Kill Rider level. The Kill Rider's class levels stack with levels of any other classes that are entitled to an Dragon Mount for the purpose of determining the companion's statistics. HD This is the total number of ten-sided (d10) Hit Dice the Dragon Mount possesses, each of which gains a Constitution modifier, as normal. BAB This is the Dragon Mount's base attack bonus. An Dragon Mount's base attack bonus is the same as it's hit dice. Animal companions do not gain additional attacks using their natural weapons for a high base attack bonus. Fort/Ref/Will These are the Dragon Mount's base saving throw bonuses. An Dragon Mount has good Fortitude saves. Skills This lists the animal's total skill ranks. Dragon Mounts can assign skill ranks to any skill listed under Animal Skills. If an Dragon Mount increases its Intelligence to 10 or higher, it gains bonus skill ranks as normal. Dragon Mounts with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can purchase ranks in any skill. An Dragon Mount cannot have more ranks in a skill than it has Hit Dice. Dragon Mounts can have ranks in any of the following skills: Acrobatics* (Dex), Climb* (Str), Escape Artist (Dex), Fly* (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Perception* (Wis), Stealth* (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim* (Str). All of the skills marked with an (*) are class skills for Dragon Mounts. Dragon Mounts with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can put ranks into any skill. Feats This is the total number of feats possessed by an Dragon Mount. Dragon Mounts gain specific feats as they level up. At levels 3, the mount gains the Beefcakes feat. At level 6, the mount gains the Azhi Dahaka Feat. At level 8, the mount gains the Hot Stuff Feat. Natural Armor Bonus The number noted here is an improvement to the Dragon Mount's existing natural armor bonus. Str/Dex Bonus Add this value to the Dragon Mount's ability scores as listed. The bonus increases to the amount listed, not by the amount listed. Bonus Tricks The value given in this column is the total number of “bonus” tricks that the animal knows in addition to any that the Kill Rider might choose to teach it (see the Handle Animal skill). These bonus tricks don’t require any training time or Handle Animal checks, and they don’t count against the normal limit of tricks known by the animal. The Kill Rider selects these bonus tricks, and once selected, they can’t be changed. Link (Ex) A Kill Rider can handle her Dragon Mount as a free action, or push it as a move action, even if she doesn’t have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. The Kill Rider gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding an Dragon Mount. Share Spells (Ex) The Kill Rider may cast a spell or use a technique with a target of “You” on her Dragon Mount (as a touch range spell) instead of on herself. A Kill Rider may cast spells on her Dragon Mount even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the companion's type (animal). Spells cast in this way must come from a class that grants an Dragon Mount. This ability does not allow the animal to share abilities that are not spells, even if they function like spells. Evasion (Ex) If an Dragon Mount is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Devotion An Dragon Mount gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. Improved Evasion (Ex) When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, an Dragon Mount takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and only half damage if the saving throw fails. Skeletal Dragon (Su) The mount gains the abilities of a skeletal dragon. As a skeletal dragon you deal an additional 1d6 negative energy damage on every attack. This can be suppressed if you wish. Death Dragon (Su) A number of times per day equal to 3+your Charisma modifier As a standard action, you can touch an undead creature (Including yourself) and infuse it with negative energy. It gains a +1 profane bonus on all attack rolls and saving throws, as well as 1 temporary hit point per Hit Die and a +2 bonus to its turn resistance. The bonus on attack rolls and saving throws increases by +1 for every 4 Kill Rider levels you possess. These bonuses last for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 of your Kill Rider level (minimum 1 round). The bonuses and temporary hit points are immediately dispelled if the creature is within the area of a consecrate spell. Curse Dragon (Su) A number of times per day equal to 3+charisma modifier the dragon can add the effects of a bestow curse spell to an attack as a swift action. The Save DC of this curse is 10+ Kill Rider level + Dragon Mount's Charisma modifier.